


It’s In The Little Ways She Says Things

by Botanophillic_Zombie



Category: Original Work
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, I need to include Gordito in these more he’s fucking amazing, One-Shot, Tooth Rotting Fluff, holiday fluff, i did NOT go back over this after i wrote it, i keep sleeping on him, i might later but, my apologies UwU, soon i will have to feature him or something, sweeter than a drunk auntie, the vibe....
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27851138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Botanophillic_Zombie/pseuds/Botanophillic_Zombie
Summary: Koppány asks María to come home with him for the holidays. (Short one-shot.)
Relationships: María Guadalupe Montes-Rivera/Koppány Farkas





	It’s In The Little Ways She Says Things

Koppány was a bit worried when he asked María to come back to Hungary with him for the holidays. He knew how attached she was to her home, and how special holidays were for everyone there. A long time spent scraping things together to celebrate another year of living and loving. Another year of not only surviving but  _ thriving.  _

He’d come to her, anxious and dismissive, hoping to ask gently, but she’d caught on within his first few sentences. María had considered, talked to friends, looked up how to prepare Gordio properly for  _ that  _ kind of snow, and eventually… Looked up at him with a grin and said yes.

Koppány swore he felt his heart melting, now, as he watched her in front of the fire. The living room was quiet, lit only by the fire and the lights on the  _ Karácsonyfa _ . It was dark outside the windows, bits of snow sticking to the glass. The wind howled, and they were wiped away. 

Behind them was the kitchen- Koppány could hear Grigory quietly speaking with his mother.

María turned around to face him, rubbing her eyes with a sleeve of the huge sweater Koppány’s mother had forced her into. Gordito wiggled from inside the fabric. 

“Hey, Koppy, come sit with me?” 

It was like she asked him to breathe.

He settled down next to her on the floor, and she happily leaned on his side. María wrapped one arm around his arm, and her other hand found his fingers. Koppány laughed softly, and kissed her forehead gently. 

“If you move,  _ Kedvesem,  _ I can hold you.”

María looked up at him like he’d asked her to eat after a long day. She quickly let go and waited as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, holding her hand again and gently running his thumb over her knuckles. 

“You’re so warm.”

He kissed her again, and she shifted to lay further on him. 

_ This is it,  _ Koppány thought.  _ This is the life I was waiting to live.  _

It was in the little things she did- the way she looked at him when he’d shown her  _ real  _ snow- the way she said “Koppány, come here!” and “I wish i’d known you sooner…” and “You’re really something, aren't you?”

All the ways she looked directly at him in the markets- the way her eyes scanned through all the people that looked exactly like him, faintly tinged with worry, before she caught his gaze looking directly at her. María looked at him then like she’d found gold in a pit of pyrite. Like she’d found the precious jewels she’d lost in a coral reef. 

Her one in a million shot.

“God- Koppány God I love you.  _ Te amo _ Koppány, I'm  _ so _ glad I have you.”

María rested her head on his shoulder- and he was reminded of the time she first met him. The fear and desperation between them. How far they’d come since then, able to love eachother so open and tenderly. 

“ _ Olyan… Olyan sokat jelentesz nekem. Szeretlek.”  _

_ You mean so much to me, I love you.  _

“I… María I love you more than I love all of this.  _ Sharing it _ with you is… I can’t-  _ I love you,  _ I love you. This is all I could have ever asked for and  _ more _ . I can’t believe I get to live this life with you- I’m… I feel like the luckiest man in the world.”

She smiled sweetly, kissing him on the cheek, then pressing their noses together.

“We’re both lucky. I can’t imagine a better life I would’ve gotten to live.”

Koppány watched her eyes, deep and richest brown, as trusting and exposed as they’d ever been.

“ _ Feliz Navidad, _ thank you for this, Koppány.” 

“ _ Boldog Karácsonyt, _ I couldn’t have given it to anyone better.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! I hope you all have a wonderful holiday season✨


End file.
